Poor Girl, Rich Boy
by Keke3011
Summary: Allyson (Ally) Dawson:17 years old, nerd, brown hair, brown eyes, poor, goes to Marino High, BFF Patricia (Trish) Delarosa, works at her dad's Music store, Sonic Boom, songwriter, stage-fright Austin Moon:17 years old, most popular boy, blonde hair, brown eyes, rich, goes to Marino High, Best friend Desmond (Dez) Wade, parents own a mattress store, sings, dance. What if they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Another story. I'm trying not to make too many so this probably be the last one I start until at least one of my stories are finished. Anyways! TO THE STORY!**

CHAPTER 1: HE'S SO IMMATURE

* * *

><p>Austin Moon. How do I describe the most popular boy in school? I have NO idea I never met him.<p>

My name is Allyson Dawson. But you can call me Ally. I am 17 years old. I have brown hair and eyes. I go to Marino High School. I work at Sonic Boom, my dad's music store. We don't really have any money though. That's why I work at his store My best friend is Patricia Delarosa. But call her Patricia bad things happen so I would advise you to call her Trish.

ANYWAYS to my story:

* * *

><p>I woke up and got dressed. I am wearing a gray converse sweatshirt, skinny jeans and my black converse<strong>(1)<strong>. I brushed my long hair and put it in a side-braid. I put on my black glasses. I went into the kitchen of our 1 story house. I grabbed a banana and my backpack. I walked outside and noticed that is my neighbor**(This is Austin I bet I didn't need to tell you)**. "Hey you with the glasses," he said.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"Yeah. Need a ride to school?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. I walked over to him.

"First I need to know your name. Not allowed to give strangers rides," he said.

"I'm Ally. And no need to introduce yourself mister popular," I giggled. He chuckled and opened a door for me. We got to school and I went to class. Trish kept bugging my about riding with Austin. It's gonna be a LONG day.

* * *

><p>During lunch, I went to the music room. I sung a song I written. I call it Shake It Off<strong>(2). <strong>People always would bully me and my mom left my and my dad. So I always tell myself to shake it off. Here's the lyrics:

I stay out too late  
>Got nothing in my brain<br>That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
>That's what people say, mmm-mmm<p>

I go on too many dates _[chuckle]_  
>But I can't make them stay<br>At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
>That's what people say, mmm-mmm<p>

But I keep cruising  
>Can't stop, won't stop moving<br>It's like I got this music  
>In my mind<br>Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<br>Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

I never miss a beat  
>I'm lightning on my feet<br>And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
>That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm<p>

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
>I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)<br>And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
>That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm<p>

But I keep cruising  
>Can't stop, won't stop grooving<br>It's like I got this music  
>In my mind<br>Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<br>Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

Hey, hey, hey  
>Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,<br>You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
>She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.<br>And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
>Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake<p>

Yeah ohhh

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)<br>I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<br>Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

"Wow that's good," a voice said. I screamed. I turned around and saw Austin laughing.

"That's not funny," I said.

"Yeah it is," he whined and stuck his tough out at me. He left the room leaving me to think. I came up with this conclusion: _He's sooooo immature!_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything your recognize.**

**(1)Here's the outfit link:**

pin/562950022145944412/

**(2) I don't own Shake It Off by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>For future chapters I need to know who should Austin's girlfriend be. Just tell me in the review. Here are your choices(It has their name then description unless they're from the show):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kira Starr<strong>

**Cassidy (Please help me with a last name if you chose her)**

**Riley **(Please help me with a last name if you chose her): **tall, blonde, blue eyes**

**Bethany **(Please help me with a last name if you chose her): tall, brunette, brown eyes****

* * *

><p><strong>Those were your choices. One thing whoever it is will be popular and the head cheerleader. Even if they are from the show and can sing they will be TERRIBLE singers. The others will be that one's friends.<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**3 Keke3011**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people of Fan Fiction! I'm back with another chapter! Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

**I picked Riley and her last name is Cox. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: His Girlfriend Is MEAN!<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I was wearing a white sweater, faded jeans, pink infinity scarf, a white spike bracelet and black converse<strong>(1). <strong>I put my glasses on and left my hair down. I met Austin for a ride to school. When we got their we ran into his girlfriend and her friends.

Riley Cox- blonde, blue eyes, head cheerleader, and Austin's Girlfriend.

Kira Starr- black hair, brown eyes, cheerleader and Dad's Jimmy Starr.

Cassidy West- blonde, hazel eyes, cheerleader and cousins with Bethany West.

Bethany West- brown hair, brown eyes, cheerleader and cousins with Cassidy West

They all are tall, snobby popular's. They have a style of ponytails, high heels and cheer-leading uniforms or short skirts and tank tops. As Riley distracted Austin, her friends dragged my off. They started to beat me up. Riley came a little later and helped them. I ended up with a black eye, a bleeding lip and a few bruises. I went to the music room and started to sing my song Mean**(2):**

You, with your words like knives  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me<br>You have knocked me off my feet again  
>Got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
>Calling me out when I'm wounded<br>You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know, what you don't know...<p>

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<br>You have pointed out my flaws again  
>As if I don't already see them<br>I walk with my head down  
>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<br>I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
>Somebody made you cold<br>But the cycle ends right now  
>'Cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
>Talking over a football game<br>With that same big loud opinion  
>But nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<br>But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?

I heard clapping. I turned around to see Austin standing there so I quickly put my face down before he saw my face. "Ally what happened?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing," I stuttered. He put a finger under my chin to make me look at him. He gasped when he saw what happened. He dragged me to his car. He took my to his house and cleaned up my wounds. He gave me an ice pack for my black eye.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Riley, Kira, Bethany, and Cassidy," I answered truthfully.

"One second," he said as he dialed someone. He walked to a different room."There I broke up with Riley. I'm not gonna date with some one who beats up my friends." I smiled and we hugged. Friends. Why doesn't that feel right?

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Auslly will happen soon. Maybe! Anyways Here's the Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

**(1) Here's the link to the outfit It's Outfit 2:**

2013_09_01_

**(2) I don't own Mean by Taylor Swift**

**Thanks Guest, Sky, and Fulvio for reviewing!**

**3 Keke3011**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY Fan Fiction Here's another chapter for my story. I think this will be the last one. I can't really think of anything else to write. Well here's the last chapter:**

Chapter 3: OMG

* * *

><p>After I told Trish how I felt she said that I LOVE Austin. I started thinking how cool would it be if I was Ally Moon? That means Trish is right. She also told me that I should tell him. I don't think I could though. I mean it's AUSTIN MOON! The popular rich guy of our school. Oh look here he comes now!<p>

"Hey Ally!" he said.

"H-h-hi," I stuttered. "Gotta go!" I ran to my next class leaving behind a confused Austin.

* * *

><p>I managed to not see Austin for the day. While I was walking to my last class someone pulled me into a closet. I almost screamed until I saw it was Austin. He was close to me and stared at me. "Trish told me you love me," he said as I blushed. "Well I love you too." He kissed me and I smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm making pancakes!" I yelled up the stairs. Then came Austin and Amelia down the stairs and to the table.<p>

"Daughter like father," I said. Yep me and Austin got married. Now we have a beautiful little girl. Her name is Amelia Melody Moon. I felt strong arms around my waist.

"I love you Ally," he said.

"I love you too," I said. How I describe the most popular boy in school? My first boyfriend, my first kiss, my best friend, my husband, the father of my child but most importantly the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that this is short but also good for my first ending. This is the first story I finished. Anyways thanks for reading my story!<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**By the way answer to your reviews:**

**HotXbun: Yes, Yes I do they get stuck in my head**

**kari-chan: Thanks and yes I'm a swifty**

**Auslly Finchel 123: thanks**

**Guest: Thanks**

**shy: Nice choice**

**Fulvio: Thanks**

**BYE!**

**3 Keke3011**


End file.
